


【星爵火箭】My Fur(r)y Treasure

by leci1028



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 15:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19396582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leci1028/pseuds/leci1028





	【星爵火箭】My Fur(r)y Treasure

１、  
該怎麼說，也許今日是Star Lord最為疲憊的一天吧－－姑且不論是精神還是肉體，基本上他已經呈現一個去你的我可以直接閉上眼睛睡在Yondu懷抱而不被他的打呼聲影響的狀態之中。  
是的，就是如此無力，Quill甚至不顧隊友們的阻止將象限號丟給Drax開－－事實上，能安心的把飛船丟給那個腦子八成也是肌肉做的夥伴也就能推斷Quill現在是多麼毫無生氣有氣無力了。不過這一切真的不能怪他，要不是一天同時有四件委託，而那四件委託的結局通常都是：「Quill你個白痴！這直接炸掉來解決就好！」以及「不！Rocket！我們不能隨便炸別人的城鎮！」而最後結局是Quill緊急用飛的把炸彈貼在懸賞怪物身上，然後看著怪物成為美麗煙花，那麼他這個半神實際上也不會這麼生無可戀。  
想當初他能從早到晚跟五個不同的女孩廝混，半夜還可以再追加三個辣妹在床上齊打交呢，現在這個活像替任性中學生小女友收拾殘局的高中生是怎麼回事？  
「所以我不是道歉了嗎？」Rocket穿著Star Lord的3L號白色衣服，那衣服罩在浣熊僅僅只有129公分的嬌小身材上顯得過大而可笑，就像只馬戲團的表演動物似的。但他顯然不在乎，而是邊用起子在Quill頭頂拆開元素槍來試圖清理裡面的黏液，邊瞪著趴在桌子上伸出手來握著他的腰的男人哼聲：「頂多下次不講直接炸掉一次解決。」  
「不可以，Rocket，你一定要先跟我們商量，不然很危險，下次會炸掉你自己的。」Quill掀開那件白T，他把自己的臉塞進Rocket毛茸茸的肚子並且苦口婆心的勸戒著－－而這動作明顯讓那勸戒毫無任何嚇阻作用。人類暖暖的鼻息噴在他的腹部上，這可毛的讓浣熊全身上下的皮毛全豎了起來。  
「走開－－走開你噁心死了！」Rocket大叫著用他的爪子(事實上只有指頭而沒有指甲，Rocket可捨不得)撓Quill那張俊臉：「你好噁！甚至比我臭你個廚餘人類！你全身都是汗！而且你黏呼呼的怪獸黏液全沾到我的毛了！你知道我剛剛被Gamora按在地板上清洗多久嗎？該死拜託你先去整理自己！」Rocket丟下手裡的元素槍鬼叫著。然而Quill只是露出吊兒啷鐺的笑容，並且乾脆的捏浣熊剛好讓自己兩手掌握的屁股，以方便自己奮力吸浣熊剛剛洗完澡的、那帶著Gamora沐浴乳香氣的浣熊香－－  
「等等，為什麼你身上是Gamora的味道！」Quill悲傷的指控：「我倆明明都是用同樣的那啥？薰衣草還是柑橘哦隨便啦，我覺得我好像被－－被－－」  
「哦我操你的Peter.Quill。」Rocket溫柔地捧起Quill的臉，他終於狠下心來用他右邊的四爪成功在半神臉上留下四道爪痕讓半神嚎出聲音：「今天善良溫柔的Gamora借了她的香噴噴玫瑰沐浴乳給我，有鑑於我的艦長在前一天晚上把我們一起用柑橘沐浴乳給玩光光了而他甚至沒買備用品！」  
「喔對。」Quill的臉上又開始充滿了幸福甚至可以說可怖－－對Rocket來說，噁心到可怖的表情。浣熊從沒想到人類能夠把自己的五官切換成如此猥褻到極致－－的笑容：「我開始懷念昨晚了，有感於你主動坐上來甚至那時候你的身上都是我從小到大用慣的沐浴乳香哦我的上帝你打完預防針的時候可是最乖最任我擺佈的時－－」  
「操你的PETER.QUILL！給老子滾出我的房間！」  
於是偉大的Star Lord被更偉大的浣熊武器技師(兼情人)用元素槍給打出門外，讓浣熊進而成功保住自己今日(目前)的清白，真是可喜可賀可口可樂。  
應該吧。

２、  
當Quill終於鼓起勇氣，跟自己的好隊友Gamora表示他不小心喜歡上了另一個好隊友Rocket Raccoon而自己已經準備好面對要被揍的結果時，那綠皮膚的美麗殺手卻出乎星爵意料的只是靜靜的看著他。  
『我不反對，我親愛的Captain。』她說，但Quill還來不及歡呼原來Gamora不反對啊，便聽到Gamora再度用那豐厚性感的嘴唇流出淡漠的語調：『但是你要先告訴我，如果你上了Rocket之後我應該先打電話給星際警察還是宇宙生物保護處？』  
「哎，別難過嘛Quill。」耐心地聽著Quill哭訴Gamora有多麼無情無義把他當犯罪預備軍的Kraglin放下飛箭，拍著他的肩膀冷靜地開口：我「問過了，兩邊都可以通報，端看你覺得哪邊的監獄比較爽而已。」  
Star Lord第一次嚎著對他第二養父開槍而Rocket簡直要被這過程笑到停止呼吸。  
「Groot甚至直接用他的變大變長變可怕的伸縮樹枝戳我，只因為我搶走了你。」一想到剛跟Rocket交往的那兩個禮拜，他天天被Groot的枝條追殺(「那上頭甚至長著刺！」Quill嚎叫著：「他不就是普通的樹怎麼他的樹藤會有刺！難道他是荊棘而我一直都誤會嗎！」)，米蘭號的船長就忿忿不平的抱著他那軟綿綿的武器開發技師抱怨著。也許是因為不甘心，他又多捏了捏浣熊的耳朵作為安慰，這讓他懷裡的浣熊邊哈哈大笑邊用他的板手敲敲Quill的手臂回應：「Groot才不是這麼小心眼的孩子，基於他這麼可愛，而你這麼討人厭。」歪頭思忖了一下，Rocket補充著：「討人厭到連Drax偶爾都會有想掐死你的時候。」  
「哈！我倒是要對你的全宇宙都討厭我理論保持高度懷疑。」Quill正經八百的反駁：「基於你現在必須得住在我的飛船、吃著我的食物、穿著我的衣服、坐在我的床鋪然後現在被我抱在懷裡。」  
「放屁，你可以選擇不要用**我做的**武器，還要支付我高額的飛船保養與陪睡費用。」Rocket哼了一聲放下手裡的工具，改拿起子好好的把東西鎖上螺絲。也許是不滿Rocket強而有力的反駁，Quill現在大聲嚷嚷：「但是你現在穿著我的衣服躺在我床上的確也是事實。」他說：「好了就讓本艦長來陪睡算是支付費用，本艦長器大活好沒在吹牛的肯定物超所值。」  
現在Quill用手指戳著Rocket毛茸茸的耳朵，爾後甚至乾脆的在對方身上上下其手。這可讓Rocket癢得尾巴豎了起來，他丟掉手裡正為小螳螂調整的防身武器並嚎了一聲，用力地咬了一口男人的手指。  
「沒心情玩。」Rocket尖聲叫著，尾巴像雞毛撢子似的膨脹：「明天就要跟Tony他們會合了。」  
「可是說好陪睡的啊。」Quill委屈巴巴地捏著浣熊的小耳朵：「至少讓我親一口。」  
「沒門。」  
「咬一口。」  
「親都不行了我還讓你咬，摸摸你的腦子吧PeterQuill，你自己看看你那破腦袋有沒有水流出來。」刷一聲，Peter不但臉上被劃出美麗而完整(甚至呈現完美平行線)的八道爪痕，他也被他的愛寵毫無憐憫的踢出了帳篷。  
「讓我猜，You want FUCK and he want to sleep。」Gamora冷漠的擦著刀子，然後把髒掉的棉布往她的艦長身上丟，而她的艦長僅僅只是說了句Shut up後就沒了聲。  
Gamora丟的布上面有Rocket的小掌印耶，好卡哇伊哦……  
「Xdener嗎？對，Quill終於要行動了，似乎想用偷來的手帕打手槍，你說為什麼？噢，只因為那上面有Rocket的小掌印……」

「這樣他也可以啊？」對面的Rhomann訝異，是地球人比較誇張還是說有古老種族血統的人都比較噁心。  
「你一定沒見過他收集Rocket掉的小毛毛做出一個毛氈娃娃打手槍。」Gamora冷靜地回應。  
要知道，不小心被撞見那畫面其實是永久無法抹滅的，就像染上月經的白色內褲還乾掉一樣無法抹滅。  
唉。

３、  
離地球大約只剩下一個星系了，Quill的座標儀這麼提醒他。  
「Quill，我們得在三個點後開始進行跳轉了。」Gamora這麼說著而Quill點頭表示收到提醒以後，便低下頭開始專注的調整著座標好與Avenger們會合。  
「第一、第三、第六，轉正以及X軸……」Quill喃喃自語著，沒想下一秒他的耳朵便被他心愛的橘黃色耳機遮蓋起來－－正確來說是被耳機所播放LinkinPark的加大音量熱血搖滾樂給摧殘。嗚哇的叫出了聲音，Quill慘叫著要把耳機拔掉，避免自己因為過大的音量導致提早重聽，可是在他要動作的同時卻被某個人－－應該說，是小毛毛肉掌給阻止了。  
「What the Fu……Rocket？」手裡充滿軟軟毛毛的觸感，那是他心愛的小浣熊，他正忙著把自己塞進Quill的懷抱裡，表情糾結而緊張。Quill揉揉他的浣熊，用困惑而溫和的聲音詢問：「Rocket，你到底在做什麼？」  
他將飛船的控制權全權交給了Gamora，並且彎腰下來望著Rocket水汪汪的黑色眸子。然而他的疑問並沒有獲得解答，他只能在傷害耳膜的過大搖滾樂之中聽出Peter Quill和Fuck而已。  
去他媽的Rocket該不會在趁機偷罵他吧？Quill以小人之心度君子之腹的想著，可是Gamora在冷笑然後小螳螂一臉噢吾家有熊(啊？)初長成的臉到底是發生了什麼事情？  
當然Quill在到達地球以前完全無從得知Rocket到底講了什麼，因為連錄音都沒有，他的小浣熊將東西全刪除了。  
「哦我的小星爵。」當他們在復仇者大廈而在Quill四處詢問也得不到答案的時候，他的Yondu爸爸適時的出現了，他笑得像溫柔天使－－有黃板牙而且像海盜的那種，手還拿著打砲專用小套套：「記得要戴套子啊。」  
「啊？」  
好吧，Quill有了線索，只是他完全不懂這條線索在說什麼，直到Friday善心而溫柔的教導了他浣熊的發情週期。  
之類的。  
Well。  
好像懂了。  
嗯。

「所以說了你、你為什麼不要直接明說？耳機開那麼大聲耳朵真的會爆……啊……」  
「嗚嗚……等……去死吧我開心我高興！去你的還要我……不行、不行不行Peter.Quill拿出來不能不能射進啊啊……啊嗯嗯……」  
「下次你就直接講就好了啊。你看看，裡面好熱好溫暖我也好爽，還讓我猜，你這不是浪費了兩天嗎？」  
「嗯、嗯啊啊不、等等Quill……啊……」  
「說真的，Rocket，你會不會懷孕啊？如果可以懷孕就真的有趣了……」  
「嗚嗚……嗚啊嗚嗚……」  
總之已經不會說話了呢，Rocket.Raccoon。

４、  
在他們非法滯留在地球的期間(『是的，是非法。不，Mr.Quill，您還沒拿回您的美國公民證。就算有，您也是非法出境。您說Mr.Odinson嗎？Sir說如果您是地球信仰的神明那就可以自由出入境。』Friday這麼解釋著。)，Rocket總是匆匆忙忙的找他的科學發燒友Tony和Banner－－他不太想知道為什麼，總之勉強美化成他們三個一起為這個科學界生產某些貢獻順便不必要的欺負一下醫學領域的Strange醫生。在這段期間內Rocket總是會跟那兩人(偶爾是三個)一起睡在Tony的完美工作間。是的，完美，那工作間不知何時開始有了什麼廚房、浴室、床鋪－－對，床鋪！因此Quill在地球的時候已經算的上是最寂寞的一段時間……不，Stephen.Strange才不是同伴！憑什麼那個傢伙可以幫他男朋友送甜甜圈跟咖啡進工作間還可以一起睡裡面可是他卻不能進去探望一下Rocket？(「兄弟，誰讓你用性騷擾的方式探望科學發燒友的吉祥物的？Tony沒直接丟你出大廈已經是雷神保佑了。」Rhodes這次代替Friday回答了，並且在Quill不可置信的表情之下走進工作間替Rocket梳毛。)  
天啊，這種感覺就像是跟著自己去移民外國的妻在回鄉的時候不但專門找閨蜜聊天，而且甚至交了不知名密友是同樣的道理。  
「Quill？真的假的Tony居然說對了，你真的罰站在這裡啊？」在Quill沮喪的想抓一把外星皮皮蝦來槍斃的時候，他的小浣熊適時出現拯救了皮皮蝦，讓星爵的罪惡與怨恨被扼殺在搖籃之中。Quill望著Rocket的臉，兩瓣嘴唇在金色的鬍子中顫抖著，接著他用力的抱住了他的小情人－－熊，然後大聲的(假裝)哭泣。  
「我好想你。」Quill悶悶的吸著浣熊身上的味道，是雛菊味道。很好跟Tony一樣了，他得找個時間跟Stephen好好談談他們倆的男友味道為什麼一模一樣。  
「啊？想我？」Rocket困惑了：「那幹嘛不進來？」  
「因為我被Friday說了我沒有最高權限所以不得進『你們』的工作間。」Quill咬牙切齒的回答而浣熊笑出了沙啞的笑聲：「只能說你活該。」  
「喂。」  
「誰讓你老是打擾我們的進度，幼稚鬼。」Rocket看著男人委屈的吸吸鼻子，他忍不住又笑了出來：「好了大帥哥Star Lord，非常幸運的我們的進度剛剛就完成了而且我累了，抱我回房間，好嗎？」  
「……」  
「Quill？」  
「……我想做愛。」他的聲音微弱，甚至可以說是不清不楚了。Quill把臉埋在浣熊的胸口，柔軟的毛髮讓他舒適的閉上眼睛，倒是Rocket瞇起眼睛困惑的發出叫聲看著男人：「Quill？嗨？你說啥？」  
男人吸了一口氣，左手抓著那大尾巴右手揉著那軟耳朵，然後老老實實而且不是太介意說出自己的慾望與野望：「想做愛想做愛想上你想操你想把我自己全塞在你的－－」  
「停，Peter Quill，Stark的大廈從來不缺房間。」Tony用他的巴掌往異星王子的頭用力巴下去，表情是嫌棄和嫌棄還有嫌棄：「我的好Rocket完全不敢說話，你這噁心的傢伙。」  
「我高興我喜歡。」哼了一聲，Quill用力咬了一口浣熊的軟耳朵然後抱著後者義無反顧的朝著Tony所安排的房間進去。  
「左邊抽屜有潤滑劑和套子。」在門關上以前，富豪提醒道。房內的喧鬧一下子安靜了一下，大約過了三秒鐘，Quill說了聲感謝。

2018/06/13(三) 23:41  
我也不知道這是什麼……星爵火箭好可愛嗚噁噁噁噁噁噁ㄐㄐ爆裂……大家快愛我……在GOTG２裡面星爵的美好回憶有跟火箭還有寶寶格魯特一起飛的畫面我整個嗚嗚噁噁噁可愛到爆……  
就這樣……沒了……愛我別走……


End file.
